


my book of imagines & books i haven't written

by endlessfandoms



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - Fandom, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, jacksepticeye
Genre: Book ideas, F/M, How Do I Tag, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Ideas, Tags Are Hard, imagine ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessfandoms/pseuds/endlessfandoms
Summary: basically what the title says: either i don't have the inspiration, motivation or time to write what i put on this book. if you get inspired to use any of these, let me know! i'd love to see what you come up with :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Character, Gally (Maze Runner)/Reader, Gally (Maze Runner)/You, JackSepticEye/Reader, Jacksepticeye/You, Sean McLoughlin/Reader, Sean McLoughlin/You, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 2





	1. Spencer Reid x Reader

"S-P-E-N-C-E-R" you write on the sheet of paper provided. 

"(He/They/She) want(s) Spencer." Agent JJ says to Rossi, having read your paper. 

JJ leaves the room to call someone, asking Spencer to come to the hospital. 

he was the one who saved you and you only wanted to talk to him.


	2. Spencer Reid imagine

official "title": Real-Life Characters 

~

"Spencer?" 

he looks up and you can't believe your eyes. you were always a fan of fiction but always knew that it was just that: fiction. 

but TV characters were real, now?


	3. Gally (TMR) x Reader

official "title": I Think I Like You, Too

~

you like Gally, and when you and the Gladers are playing Truth Or Dare, you admit it... 

the response is what you expected... until it wasn’t. 

he didn't feel the same, but as you worked together from that point on, you kept catching weird moments that made you think otherwise.


	4. Spencer Reid x Original Female Character

Ellie is 23 years old and when she was rescued just in time before being murdered, she finds that Dr. Spencer Reid had rescued her. 

She wants to be in the BAU to find the people who held her captive, so when she gets out of the hospital, she gets a job with the team.

Her and Spencer are inseparable; she's always terrified that it will happen again.


	5. JackSepticEye x Reader

official "title": Not Such A Fairy Tale After All 

~ 

I want to say that by some miracle I was able to go to IndiPopCon and met JackSepticEye and he instantly fell in love with me. 

but that's not how it is. 

unlike most stories, this one is tragic with no recovery.


	6. Harry Potter Universe x IRL ~ [Draco Malfoy x Original Character]

Draco Malfoy FanFiction 

hi, my name is Sam McLoughlin. i'm a Muggle, child of Seán McLoughlin, and i'm a wizard.


	7. part dragon!Reader

official "title": My Secret 

I'm (Y/N). 

I'm half human, half dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ yeah that's it- that's mostly why i never elaborated on most of these. i figured that if i'm not doing anything with these imagine prompts, i could maybe inspire someone with them :,)


End file.
